


約定的那一天

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [28]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 距離婚禮開始還有一點時間，但他們沒有鬆開彼此相互牽著的手，司的手指在他的手背上輕敲著拍子，而千空的手又握得更緊一些──不只是現在，以後，也不打算放開了。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 3





	約定的那一天

**Author's Note:**

> *司千gay婚企劃的配圖短文：https://www.plurk.com/p/nv0wq4  
> *配圖請點：https://twitter.com/4YAN_NS/status/1280517746686595072

「今天回家路上要順便買砂糖。」千空手裡一邊扣著西裝的袖扣，一邊對著後方的司說道，「還有洗髮精，快用完了。」  
已經穿好全套西裝的司慢慢走到他的身旁，順勢將他還沒戴上袖扣的那隻手牽起，千空也就把手中另一顆袖扣交給司，任由對方捧著手幫自己扣上，兩人相互握著的雙手上的戒指反射著窗外的日光，在背光的房間裡閃爍著耀眼的光芒。  
「嗯，一起去。」司望著千空回答，琥珀色的袖扣戴上襯衫的袖口後，對方原本只是輕握著的手緩緩穿過他的指縫間，寬大的手掌包覆住千空的手心後勾起，變成與他十指交扣，緊緊貼著彼此的掌心，「順便買冰淇淋？」  
「香草薄荷。」千空看著司笑了出來，距離婚禮開始還有一點時間，但他們沒有鬆開彼此相互牽著的手，司的手指在他的手背上輕敲著拍子，而千空的手又握得更緊一些──不只是現在，以後，也不打算放開了。


End file.
